


I Know What You Want

by Dancingsalome



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Mind Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3158798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingsalome/pseuds/Dancingsalome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow goes to see Angelus in the cellar of Angel’s hotel. Slightly AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know What You Want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabrielle/gifts).



> Gabrielle for 1) A really dark, evil, twisted Angelus/Willow fic/ficlet for the second Snowflake Challenge. I saw her wish and thought I would really like to grant it as she has always been so kind to me and then I went on a long walk with my dogs and this little ficlet sprang to mind. It’s probably not as dark and twisted as she hoped, but I would never have written it if she hadn’t wished it.
> 
> It is also a bit AU. It takes place when Angelus is back in Angel in season 5?? And I was completely convinced that Willow helped taking away Angel’s soul, not just restoring it. Then I checked and I realised that I was wrong, but by then I had the whole story finished in my mind, so and AU-fic it is.

“Back again, little witch?”

“Just making sure that you stay put.”

Angelus laughed. “Oh no, I know the real reason to why you can’t stay away.”

Willow looked at him evenly. “And that is?”

He leaned forward, gripping the bars of the cell and leered at her. “Me of course. You and I have always had that special connection, haven’t we? You are special. You have always reminded me of Drusilla- she is very special too.”

“I am nothing like her.”

“Oh yes, you are. Not as she is now, true, but as she was before. Special. Pure. You are not so pure, anymore, little one, but always special. You can’t keep me in here and when I get out I have lots of plans for the things I am going to do to you. Drusilla went mad before I turned her, not after. I will do the same to you; break you ever so slowly before I make you completely mine for eternity.”

Willow stood quiet, seemingly unresponsive, but Angelus was watching her intently and had caught a small flicker of what he thought was fear and he continued.

“I killed everyone Dru cared for, one by one, until there was no one left and I will do the same to you. I will kill Buffy, of course and then all the rest of your pathetic gang. Fred, you like her, don’t you? So sweet, I’m sure the thought of her tickles you in your secret places, doesn’t it? I will take her in front of you, I think. And I will save Rupert for last. Don’t look so surprised, no one can have missed those cow eyes you used to throw him. Except for Rupert of course, he never noticed anything. You would have given anything, wouldn’t you, to have been seen, but he only saw Buffy while you pined in her shadow. He could have had all your strawberry sweetness if he had just looked up from his books. I will make sure he knows that while I kill him in the slowest possible way.”

“Be quiet!”

“Or what? I see that you are still here. You want to listen; you want me to go on, even if you don’t want to confess to it. So let’s talk about Jenny, your precious Miss Calendar. You really loved her, didn’t you? Do you know why I killed her the way I did? It was for you Willow, just for you. I did it to show you how utterly worthless she was. She was not even fit to be food, she was just trash.”

Willow drew her breath sharply and Angelus laughed again.

“Hurts, does it, to think about her? Now she is just a rotting body in the ground, nothing like she used to be. Nothing like she was when you dreamed about her. That creamy white skin, that dark, silky hair. You dreamed and didn’t even know what you wanted then. I knew because I saw everything then, as I do now. And Rupert wanted her too, but that didn’t bother you, did it? It would have been just fine if it had been the three of you, Mummy, Daddy and little Willow. A cosy little family with great benefits. Better than your real parents, better in every way and then some. I can see great pictures in my mind now, Willow.”

“Stop it! Stop it now!

Willow turned away, her shoulders heaving as if she was crying.

“Is Willow getting weepy? Come here and I will kiss it better. In fact, come here now and I won’t have to behave so awfully toward my little one. I will be so gentle that you hardly notice it and you will be mine forever. You want to, I know you do. There is darkness inside you and I can sense your longing.

She slowly turned around and Angelus could to his glee see the tears on her face. Willow went closer, walking slowly as she was walking in her sleep, but then she stopped outside the reach of his arms and when she spoke her voice was very steady.

“So I have some bad in me, so what? All humans are a mix of good and bad. We all have darkness inside us, but we have light too, and we have a choice. We can choose what we want from life and we can choose to change. Why, even monsters can change and evolve, but not you. You never change, you can’t change and the only one who is pathetic is you. Yes, I was dark and yes, that magic was a great kick, but you know what? For a moment, for just one brief moment I was all light and it was better, so much better than anything can ever be. There is nothing you can offer me that would be better. You are just empty and you try to fill that with darkness and cruelty. You can only dredge up memories of what I have lost, but you can’t tempt me and you can’t scare me anymore.”

Angelus roared and banged into the bars in an effort to reach her, but Willow calmly stepped back.

“I will restore Angel’s soul soon and that will be the end of you. I just wanted you to know that”

With that, Willow left, leaving Angelus to scream in a rage that no one listened to than himself.

END


End file.
